Rosemary
by CordyTack
Summary: Rosemary was a daddy's girl to the core, but she never felt complete. Never knowing who her mother was, since she died after childbirth. Can she finally get the answers she is looking for? Is she ready for lies ahead? Rated T for slight cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** ::: **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. I DID NOT CREATE THEM, EXCEPT FOR ROSEMARY, SHE IS MINE. THIS IS MERELY A STORY WRITTEN BY ME WITH THE INSPIRATION OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S BOOK "TWILIGHT" NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGEMENT IS INTENDED. THIS STORY IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES, NOT FOR PUBLICATION FOR ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE ENJOYMENT FOR FELLOW TWILIGHT/STEPHENIE MEYER FANS TO ENJOY READING. **

_Rosemary _

It was just another cloudy day here on First Beach. I loved coming here, my dad says he should just build me a shack so I can be here all day long. I just laugh him off, he knows the real reason I'm always here, always with pain in his eyes, he lets me stay for as long as I like, reminding me he will _always_ be my daddy and I will _always_ be his little girl.

I come here to be close to my mom, hoping to feel her, catch a memory or something. You see my mom died twenty minutes after giving birth to me. I have spent my whole life without her, a 16 whole freaking wonderful years. My aunt has tried her best to be the perfect mother figure for me, and I truly loved her dearly, but it ... well it just wasn't the same.

Daddy says I look just like her, although my skin is darker. I think that's just merely because of my obsession with tanning. I always thought I looked so pale against my family, daddy just said it was because mommy wasn't Native American like him. My hair was dark brown and silky smooth, that is something I got from my daddy, but I have her eyes. I hate them.

He doesn't even have any pictures of her in our home, I don't understand. I refuse to ask him anymore, after the last time of him freaking out, shaking badly all over, and screaming at me, I was terrified. I never did ask again. I don't even know who her family was, daddy says she didn't have a family, she was all alone. Kind of like how I feel now, alone with noone who truly understood me.

To set my self straight, I wasn't some crazy depressed teen, who thought of nothing but death and ways to kill myself, now I wasn't stupid. I just feel alone. My best friend in the whole world is everything to me, without him I would be shattered to pieces. Without him, I empty. I wouldn't have been able to deal with an extremely over protected father, who thought I should be sheltered from everything in the whole. That's why we moved away right after I was born, so I could be protected. But from what?

My best friend, who started off as my brother has been with us since day one. I know you must think I'm crazy, but trust me I'm not. My family isn't like the normal HallMark families out there, we are different. My father, best friend, nor my aunt has aged since as long as I can remember. I did question it once when I was 14, and I was finally told the secret that bonded my family together.

Shaper-shifters. Yea, don't worry I about shit myself too when they told me. I thought it was all a joke, until my best friend showed me. I can remember it so clearly still to this day. He stood about 10 feet from me, and started shaking all over before his body burst, with mind blowing crunches he was a freaking werewolf. Huge, may I add. Not like the ones you see in movies. Surprisingly I wasn't scared, I went him laying down at my feet with his goregous black eyes starring into mine, I reached out and ran my fingers through him fur and cooing over him like a big puppy dog.

That day I learned I was his imprint. Daddy says one day I can learn what that truly means, but for now it just means he will never leave me, will always want to protect me and do what is the best for me. Which I'm very thankful for. I don't think I could deal with the pain of not having her around without him.

I was on a mission today, a mission of truth. Today was her birthday, and I didn't care if daddy liked it or not, I was gonna be damned to know how she was, and everything else in between.

"Daddy! You home?" I said breathlessly running into our home, searching for my father. Today was the day I was gonna find out the whole truth about my mother, I am sure of it.

"Rosemary, there is no need to shout. Now what do you need, I'm busy."

_Doing what? Sitting at the table shoveling food into the endless pit also known as his body. Egh, my daddy is so gross sometimes. You'd think he was the 16 year old and I was the parent_.

"I need answers, I can't take it anymore. Everything you've been hiding I need to know it now!" I yelled in one breath. My frustration of so many unanswered questions creeping up.

As if sensing what I wanted, he leaned back from the table, his face so unreadable, he was tense I could tell. He got up and walked in to his bedroom, coming back with a box I've never noticed before. He sat it on the table and pulled out a picture. His eyes began welling with tears as he studied the picture.

"Rosie, this ... this is your mother." He choked out, handing me the old tathered photo. My hands were tembling as I took his from him, not breaking away from his pained face.

_Come on, girl you can do this. Just look._

And I did. She was beautiful, I did look like her. Warm pools of tears began filling my eyes to the brim, I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged myself to my father holding him for dear life as I stared at her picture.

"What's her name?" I whispered against his chest.

His hold loosened, sitting me on his lap while soothing my tears away he finally spoke....

"Baby, your mom's name is ... "


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** ::: **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. I DID NOT CREATE THEM, EXCEPT FOR ROSEMARY, SHE IS MINE. THIS IS MERELY A STORY WRITTEN BY ME WITH THE INSPIRATION OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S BOOK "TWILIGHT" NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGEMENT IS INTENDED. THIS STORY IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES, NOT FOR PUBLICATION FOR ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE ENJOYMENT FOR FELLOW TWILIGHT/STEPHENIE MEYER FANS TO ENJOY READING. **

_Rosemary _

_And I did. She was beautiful, I did look like her. Warm pools of tears began filling my eyes to the brim, I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged myself to my father holding him for dear life as I stared at her picture._

_"What's her name?" I whispered against his chest._

_His hold loosened, sitting me on his lap while soothing my tears away he finally spoke...._

_"Baby, your mom's name is ... "_

I was eagerly awaiting the name of my mother, tears still fresh in my eyes, my ears were about to give out from the thunderous thumping of mine and my daddy's hearts.

Daddy was tembling so much, I didn't think he could make the words come out, his eyes were flooded with tears as he tried to force her name out.

"her name ... her name is I...."

"Jacob, don't!" Aunt Leah burst throw the house quicker than a speeding bullet, grabbing me forcefully off my father, grabbing me into her arms as she ran to my bedroom slamming the door shut in a swift movement.

My whole body was tembling. I began feeling very faint, the sudden rush and surprise from her grabbing me, was making me extrememly dizzy, everything started to go black. And then it did.

A soft light grazed over my eyes, causing me to wake. It was pitch black out, except for the moon that hung right infront of my window. I groaned. Sitting up I started to replay all of today's events. Daddy finally showed me a picture of her, and was just about to tell me her name until Aunt Leah stopped him. What was that all about? Why didn't she want me to know, I have been waiting pretty much everyday since I first realized I had no mommy like everyone else.

Her picture? Where was it? Panic rose through my veins. I finally had something of her and it's gone. This can't be. I need to see her again. I ran feverishly around my room searching, and came up with nothing. Aunt Leah has it, I'm sure. Anger began to fill my body, I was pissed. I was going to get my picture back, and get the answers I have been needing.

"Aunt Leah, Daddy! Where is it?" I screamed.

Both of them, along with my best friend Seth was sitting in our tiny front room. They stopped talking as soon as I came into the room.

"Rosemary, honey. Please sit down." Aunt Leah spoke softly to me.

"Damnit! I don't want to sit down, I want her picture. I want it now!" Throwing my arms up in the air like a 5 year old child.

Seth rushes to me, pulling me into a big bear hug, trying his best to calm me. It was working, I truly loved him, probably more than my own life.

"Honey, please just calm down and we can talk this out." He whispered.

He always knew how to handle me, always knew how to fix any of my problems. I secretly had hoped that one day he would be my boyfriend, but I don't think he would see me as anything but his little sister/best friend.

"But ... but I want to know." choking out tears, "She's beautiful, I want her picture." I was fully sobing now. I buried my face into his warm chest as he began rubbing small circles into my back. The heat from his hand is radiating throughout my body, sending my shaking cries down. I began to relax in his arms.

Noone spoke again of my mother, and truthly I was just to drained and kinda afraid of another outburst. Aunt Leah and daddy left to patrol leaving me with Seth. I felt him playing with my hair, still trying to sooth me. He knew me all to well.

"Seth?" I said, leaning more into his embrace.

"Hmm?" Turning me around in his lap so I was more facing him, his left hand still tangled in my hair.

"Do you ... you love me right?" I choked out.

"Of course I do! Why would you ever ask me something like that?" His voice shook with concern and what seemed to be like disappointment.

I knew better than to behave in such a manner, I was about to try and dupe him into telling me the big secret. My thoughts fumbled around in my head, like a dryer tumbling clothes for the final dry. I was beginning to give myself a headache.

"Seth, I know you do. I ... well I need you to be honest with me, Ok?" After a moment of pause he finally nods in agreement, "Who is my mother?"

My eyes are tightly shut, I can't bare to look him in the face. This was a low blow. Seth had told me before that he couldn't lie to me, it was something to do with the whole imprinting buisness. Since daddy and Aunt Leah weren't here, I just had to take my chance.

I sat still on his lap, waiting for him to speak. He let his arms limp loosely to his sides, I can hear his breathing increase along with his heartbeat. Oh I should have done this! I am so horrible! How could I put the one I love so much in this horrible position.

"Oh Sethy, I'm sorry. Don't answer! I don't want you to feel bad for betraying daddy. Forget I ever brought it up!" I cried out as I flung my arms tightly around his neck. Holding my check tightly against his.

With all the emotions and thoughts that have been tangling in my head, I pull my head back to rest my forehead to his. I am about to do something I know I shouldn't but, well I just need to feel.

My breathing becomes heavy, I watch his face for any notice, but none come. He seems relaxed, his eyes are closed, perfect. Ever so gently I push my lips to his. Shock surges through my body, his eyes fly open.

"Rosie." He gasps, breaking away.


End file.
